Origins
Origins — новая карта режима "Зомби", добавляемая в новом DLC Apocalypse, со старыми персонажами в молодости: Танк Демпси, Такео Масаки, Эдвард Рихтгофен и Николай Белинский. Сама карта называется "Место Раскопок 64". Описание Дело происходит зимой 1918 года в Северной Франции, во время Первой Мировой Войны. Тут мы должны узнать как всё начиналось. Многочисленная группа ученых под руководством доктора Людвига Максиса и его помощника доктора Эдварда Рихтгофена начали раскопки таинственного артефакта, более известного как Элемент 115, который является очень мощным источником энергии. С помощью Элемента 115 по плану Людвига Максиса были созданы копии Посохов (так как Посохи найденные при раскопках были утеряны, это можно понять по рассказу Саманты Максис). Во время раскопок проводимых Группой 935 с помощью "грубой" силы не давала никаких результатов, психологическая нагрузка на ученых увеличивалась с каждым днем, для во избежание необратимых последствий один из археологов, на место раскопок принес граммофон с четырьмя пластинками. После включения граммофона во время раскопок, начали открываться врата в неизвестное место, археологи начали сходить с ума и из потустороннего мира под воздействием Элемента 115 на ученых ринулись орды зомби-рыцарей, произошло инфицирование всего научного персонала на "Месте Раскопок 64". На карте присутствуют новые зомби: Зомби-рыцарь '(у него,в отличии от остальных зомби на карте цвет глаз фиолетовый, также они появляются только в определённых местах: в подземелье и во время активации генераторов), 'Панцер солдат '(зомби в броне аля-"стимпанк" выдерживает много урона, если стрелять не в голову, относительно легко его можно уничтожить с Лучевого оружия) и 'Гигантский робот '(если оказаться на пути роботов, они могут вас растоптать). Всего роботов четыре. Рабочие роботы: '''Freya '(Фрейя), 'Odin '(Один), 'Thor '(Тор). Останки четвертого неизвестного (по имени) робота, находятся за бункером у которого имеется выход на крышу, около генератора 2, его можно разглядеть выйдя на маршрут танка, останки робота находятся за картой. Достижения *'''Not a gold digger/Не золотоискатель. Для этого достижения вам нужна лопата и напарник. Откопайте оружие из кучи и просто дайте взять его своему напарнику. *'All your base/Все ваша база.' Тут все понятно. Включите все 6 генераторов, не дав ни одному остановится. Иногда по карте будут бегать зомби-рыцари, они отключают генераторы, они обозначатся на вашем экране медалью (типа стрелки, указывающая где находится ваш напарник), когда появятся. *'Kung-Fu grip/Кунг-фу хватка.' Тут тоже понятно. Пусть вас схватит своей клешней зомби-робот, на руке появится красный огонек, просто постреляйте по нему и вы свободны. Тоже самое надо проделать, когда схватили вашего напарника. *'Playing with power/Играя с властью.' Соберите посохи всех элементов. *'I'm on a tank!/Я в танке!' Танк находится под церковью, стоит 500 очков. Просто надо сидеть на танке до окончания маршрута. По пути танк остановится, слезать с него нельзя. На перила тоже старайтесь не вставать, могут не дать достижение. *'Saving the day...all day/Спасая мир весь день.' Оживите напарника 4 способами: :#С помощью перка Реаниматор. :#Обычное оживление. :#С помощью дрона Максис. :#С помощью прокачанного посоха. *'Master of Disguise/Мастер маскировки.' Во время действия бонуса Кровь зомби нужно оживить трех напарников или одного 3 раза и включить генератор. Все можно сделать отдельно и в любое время, но в одной игре. *'Overachiever/Трудоголик.' Просто выполните все 4 задания. *'Master wizard/Верховный маг.' Нужно использовать все прокачанные посохи. * Little Lost Girl / Заблудшая девочка. 1 шаг. Включить все генераторы. В дальнейшем они должны работать. Если их отключат не беда, включите снова. 2 шаг. Соберите все посохи. 3 шаг. Прокачайте посохи. 4 шаг. Вставьте прокаченные посохи в головы роботов, на пьедесталы. Посох электричества-в правого робота (идет через 2 генератор). Посох воздуха в центрального робота. Посох льда в левого робота (идет через церковь). Посох огня в пьедестал возле статуй под улучшайзером. Все посохи можно ставить не одновременно. Потом можно забрать их. 5 шаг. Получить силу Кунг-Фу. Заполните все ящики душ, возле Джаггер фанты, Выносливости, Улучшайзера, церкви. 6 шаг. Получите супер бомбу. Возле 2 генератора, в бункере, можно взять каменные плиточки с изображением кулака. Принесите их в церковь, в чашу. Потом надо зарядить плитки душами. Убивать зомби надо только кулаками. Когда плитка отчистится, надо принести ее обратно на стол, откуда брали. Важно не наступать на грязь, иначе придется прийти снова к чаше и просто взаимодействовать с ней. Прыгайте по доскам. Далее снова заряжайте дощечку душами. Гранату можно иметь одному человеку, поэтому не мучайте всю команду этими дощечками. 7 шаг. Один игрок должен залесть в центрального робота. Второй игрок с супер бомбой должет стоять напротив упавшего самолета (справа от 5 генератора). Игрок в роботе нажимает кнопку в роботе, а игрок на земле одновременно с ним кидает бомбу в светлую плиту, рядом с самолетом. Когда образуется дыра, запустите дрона Максиса. 8 шаг. Такео с бонусом Кровь зомби должен сбить красный самолет (горит так же, как и самолет с деталью от посоха). Далее, тоже в бонусе, надо найти зомби в траншеях близ улучшайзера. И убить его Огненным посохом. Из зомби выпадет дрон Максис, заберите его. 9 шаг. Прокачайте силу Кунг-Фу. Возле статуй с посохами надо убивать дымящихся зомби кулаками. Убив несколько зомби, выпадет каменная дощечка с кулаком в виде бонуса, также будет светиться, получить такие должны все игроки. 10 шаг. В Crazy Place поставьте посохи на пьедесталы. Потом просто убивайте зомби, лучше прокаченными кулаками. Когда все будет готово Вы получите достижение. Что бы закончить игру и посмотреть концовку, запустите дрона Максиса, стоя на синем диске, откроется портал. Войдите в него и игра закончится как в Mob of the Dead. P.S. пасхалка как и все другие делается на сложности бывалый. Нововведения *Новые оружия: Mauser (Prototype CXS) (Урон такой же, как у M1911, но при прокачке он не стреляет ракетами, а лазером, появляется оптический прицел и глушитель. Если играть в одиночку и упасть с перком Реаниматор, будет прокачанный Маузер, а не Мустанг и Салли), MG-08, MP-44, Ballista, MP-40, SCAR-H, Skorpion EVO, KSG. * Впервые в зомби-режиме в таинственной коробке можно получить оружие с модулем. Однако этот список весьма скромен: B23R c увеличенными магазинами, АК-74у с увеличенными магазинами и MP-40 с прикладом. *Генераторы. Их 6 и первый в начальной локации, стоит его включение 200 очков, а также +200 за каждого игрока. После его включения, он заряжается, а вокруг появляются бесконечные зомби-рыцари, они кончатся когда генератор зарядится. Генераторы могут ломать зомби-рыцари. Нужны они для включения улучшайзера и достижения. *Бонус Кровь зомби, выпадает из зомби, выкапывается, а также выпадает в ящике задач после включения первого генератора. Все что делает, вас игнорируют зомби, а вы двигаетесь заметно быстрее. Этот бонус можно получить специально — вокруг горы с улучшайзером будут 3 горящие телеги, потушите их ледяным посохом, тогда возле улучшайзера появится бонус. Делать так можно раз в 3 раунда. Это поможет вам при выполнении пасхалки! *Лопата. 2 лопаты лежат в начальной локации. Они нужны, чтобы копать как бы банально это не звучало). Выйдя из комнаты, в траншеях можно найти кучи с черепами, раскопайте их. В них могут появится: бонус деньги, бонус кровь зомби, одна или две взрывающиеся при раскопке гранаты, зомби, оружие (Ballista, R870 MCS, Mauser (Prototype CXS), DSR 50, M1216), деталь для Посоха Льда. *Дрон-Максис. внешне похож на МК 28 Дракон из мультиплеера. Собирается на столе. *Новое чудесное оружие — Посохи. Всего их четыре: Посох Ветра, Посох огня, Посох льда и Посох молнии. *Новое средство передвижения — Zombie Tank. Находится на краю карты под церковью. Стоимость включения 500 очков. По пути 1 раз останавливается из-за перегрева, надо подождать где то 2 минуты, пока можно будет его снова включить. Так же он остановится под церковью, где и стоял в начале. *Новая полезная вещь — Шар Вандершипучка. Видео thumb|center|670px|Тизер карты thumb|center|335 px|Смотрите пасхалку №5 Галерея 2013-09-27 00023.jpg|Место действие Origins 20130828-084733.jpg|Экран загрузки сетевого матча article_post_width_Black-Ops-2-Origins.jpg|Персонажи Staff 1 Origins menu icon BOII.png|Посох электричества Staff 2 Origins menu icon BOII.png|Посох огня Staff 3 Origins menu icon BOII.png|Посох льда Staff 4 Origins menu icon BOII.png|Посох ветра 2013-10-13 00009.jpg|Тот самый 4 робот(который за картой). Origins-no-mans-land.jpg Mech Origins BOII.jpg|Генераторы преобразования 115 Таинственная коробка.jpg|Новый скин таинственной коробки 212910 screenshots 2013-09-29 00006.jpg|Робот-гигант 212910 screenshots 2013-09-28 00021.jpg|Улучшайзер 212910 screenshots 2013-09-28 00003.jpg|Mark IV 212910 screenshots 2013-09-27 00003.jpg|Кровь зомби Интересные факты *Это единственная карта в серии Call of Duty, которая происходит во времена Первой мировой войны. *Самая большая карта в зомби. *На карте находятся 6 радиосообщений Доктора Максиса, три из которых находятся в Роботах-гигантах. *Теперь переход между уровнями сопровождается не музыкой, а счётчиком времени. *Все три робота-гиганта названы в честь скандинавских богов. Аналогична и ситуация на Луне - там число экскаваторов также равно трём, и они все названы по буквам древнегреческого алфавита. *В Origins можно попасть даже в Роботов-гигантов, для этого надо встать под их ногу и выстрелить в прожектор на стопе, именно на стопе, тогда отсеки, находящиеся на ноге, откроются и вы сможете попасть в головной отсек робота, где можно взять часть посоха и прослушать аудиозапись. А если на стопе робота нет свечения, то он вас просто раздавит. *После того как на вас наступит Робот-гигант вы упадете, но не умрете, вас можно будет поднять, тогда как если упасть с очень большой высоты в Die Rise вы умрете моментально и вас будет невозможно вылечить до воскрешения на новом раунде. *Максис был заражен и убит доктором Рихтгофеном. В трейлере Максис показан как пожилой лысый человек с бородой. В конце трейлера на операционном столе лежит человек, схожий по описанию с Максисом, у которого Рихтгофен вынул мозг. Доказательством того является дрон Максиса. Его деталью является мозг Максиса в банке. После сборки дрона, он сначала благодарит Рихтгофена, а затем поняв, что он больше не человек, он на него начинает злится. Рихтгофен объясняет свои действия как то, что знания Максиса об элементе 115 слишком обширны и он не может их потерять. *В зависимости от количества игроков стоимость активации генераторов увеличивается: 1 игрок - 200, 2 игрока - 400, 3 игрока - 600, 4 игрока - 800. *Панцер солдат-оператор на месте раскопок является первым зараженным. *Способность "Кровь Зомби", дает возможность слышать указания Саманты♙,которые она отдает зомби. *На карте имеются 3 осколка с зеленым свечением. В действительности они отвечают за активацию музыкальной пасхалки, но следует соблюдать последовательность активации. *Танк невозможно уничтожить. *Origins нарушает последовательность путешествия персонажей в Black Ops, так же во время игры, заметны многочисленные несостыковки с всей вселенной Call of Duty Zombies. (Это может объясняться тем, что после событий на Луне, ход времени на Земле полностью нарушился). *Над Роботами-гигантами можно заметить летающие самолеты. Скорее всего они и уничтожили четвертого робота(который за картой). *Николай говорит, что он "верный слуга императора", но в 1918 году монархия в России была уже свергнута. Скорее он не знал что Империя была уничтожена, и что Красные победили, он прибыл во Францию уже 1917 году. *За картой есть еще 1 робот. Предположительно его уничтожили Дизель-Дроны. У него был маршрут до церкви. *Если лечь рядом с перк машиной, то вы получаете 25 очков. Лечь всего можно по одному разу у каждой перк машины. *При включении первого генератора выдается награда "Кровь зомби", взять ее может лишь 1 игрок. Или же Удвоение очков. *Теперь по окончании перерыва между раундами предупреждает счётчик. * На карте можно получить все (9) перки. Подробно: 1. Взять лопату и копать, копать, копать... 2. Значок серой лопаты (справа от счета) сменится на значок золотой лопаты. 3. Иметь при себе четыре перка (можно и раньше). 4. Выполнить задание "Потратить 30000 очков" и забрать из сундука наград перк DoubleTab. Поздравляю! 5 перков у вас уже есть! 5. Во время действия бонуса "Кровь зомби" бегать по карте и искать светящеюся кучку. При ее выкапывании вы получите слот для перка. 6. Пользуемся Шаром Вандершипучки и получаем еще 4 перка, повторяя шаг №5. * Самая сложная карта в истории режима. * Также на карте присутствует скример, его можно увидеть если посмотреть на крышу церкви с DSR стоя возле улучшайзера. * На затылке голов у Роботов-гигантов есть надпись 935. * Посохи самое мощное оружие в зомби, до 40 волны можно спокойно убивать зомби. Дальше только увеличивается количество выстрелов, но если в одно время стрелют все 4 посоха, то 4 выстрела считаются за 1 и сносят целую толпу. Для большой эффективности перемещаться с посохами нужно с помощью танка. * Самая многоуровневая карта и самая большая по количеству шагов пасхалки. * В Origins есть отсылка к [[Ночь мертвецов|первому уровню зомби в World at War]]' '(падение самолётов) * Сколько игроки не пытались, всё же мало у кого получилось дойти до рекордных волн, хотя в World at War больше всего у игроков получалось ставить рекордов. Эти рекорды в Black Ops и Black Ops 2 до сих пор никому не получилось установить. Мировой рекорд установлен в World at War на карте Shi No Numa - 2150 волн. В Black Ops 2 возможно удавалось дойти лишь до 500 волны. * Когда герои делают Посохи,Саманта может сказать:Каждый путь начинается с одного шага.Кроме того,во время действия бонуса Кровь зомби от Саманты можно услышать: "Первый шаг-найти ключи".Это отсылка к побегу из Воркуты. * Origins и Mob of the Dead во многом похожи: 1) И там и там есть объекты которые нужно заполнить (собаки/ящики душ), чтобы получить дополнительное оружие (кулаки/Адский бумеранг). 2) И там и там есть концовка, когда герои остаются в живых (в Mob of the Dead не все , конечно). 3) И там и там Рубильники заменяются (генераторы/посмертие). 4) И там и там отличные от остальных карт скины ящика. 5) Только на этих картах есть: Томпсон, Электровишенка, Снайпер-лайм и средство передвижения (Икарус/Mark IV). 6) И там и там при улучшении оружие имеет отличный от остальных карт камуфляж. 7) И там и там отличные от остальных карт Демонический комментатор: Дьявол/Саманта. en:Origins Категория:Уровни "Зомби" (Black Ops II) Категория:Apocalypse